The Queen Arrives: The Battle with the Red Phoenix
by QueenBattousai
Summary: *Complete* Ladies and gentlemen, after nearly a year, this story is over. Let me know what you think, and I'll check out your stories in return.
1. Bit Returns

The Queen Arrives: The Battle with the Red Phoenix The sun beat down as a young Zoid warrior kneeled down to take a drink from a water fountain. His Zoid, a large white Liger model, sat still and growled as the sun warmed his armor. The warrior stood up, tired from traveling. His name was Bit Cloud, and he had been traveling for eight months. He had seen the world, using his time off from winning the Battle Royal. He would have been gone longer if there wasn't this strange nagging on him to return to the hanger were his team, the Blitz, lived. He hadn't talked to them since his last phone call three days ago. He missed everybody from the area, Jack Cisco, The Tasker sisters, Leon Toros, even Harry Champ, one small time rival. One person he missed was Leena Toros, which shocked even him. He and Leena had some pretty good times together, but that didn't go without the fights, some of them involving fists, from Leena anyway. He sat down for a few minutes, tired and so that his legs could get some more strength from sitting for so long. The Liger Zero, his trusty partner, roared. Bit looked at his partner and smiled. "Alright Liger, I'm anxious to get home too." Liger lowered his head and opened the cockpit, close enough so Bit didn't have to walk far on his leg, which he had injured in a fight. Bit sat down slowly and closed the hatch. Liger shook himself and slowly ran toward the setting sun. Bit looked at the electronic map in front of him. Even though he was skilled Zoid pilot he couldn't quite understand maps, and thanks to Liger's organoid chip, Bit had a clear sight on what the map was trying to tell him. He was lost. "Oh this is just great," he said as he came up to a hanger that wasn't his home, "We're lost." Just then Bit glances down to see a young girl walk out of the hanger's front garage door. She was dead pretty and looked very familiar. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes just like Bit. She wore a Zoid battle uniform like looked like a mix between Naomi Flugal's outfit and a swim suit. The girl was walking over to two mounds on the ground marked with stone crosses. Bit slowly moved the Liger closer, but failed when the Liger let out an excited growl. The girl spun around in surprise to see the Liger Zero standing behind her. Bit opened the cockpit and looked at the girl. "Hey, do you mind giving some directions?" yelled Bit as the girl seemed to calm down. "Uh sure." She said, "Where to?" "The Blitz Team Hanger, know were that is?" "Yeah, if you go about thirty miles North from here you'll find it." "Thanks." Bit called as he closed Liger's hatch. I swear I've seen that girl somewhere before. Thought Bit as he and the Liger ran of.  
  
Bit was dead tired when he made it back that night. He was surprised to see Brad and Dr.Toros up so late, but was glad to see one of the guys after traveling for so long. "Bit, my boy, it's been a long time." Said Doc as Bit sat down, gingerly rubbing his leg. "Yeah Bit, you look beat." Brad said "Been traveling long?" Bit nodded. The road had been hard and long, mostly because he had gotten into numerous fights with ex-members of the Backdraft Group, especially Altair, the devoted member who would rather die then disappoint his superiors, the Committee of Seven. Bit had decided that after his fifth battle, he had enough, he was heading home. Brad looked down at Bit's leg, which was stiff and didn't bend really well because it was swollen. "What happened to your leg?" Said Doc, following Brad's gaze. "I went into a café one night and ran into some old enemies from the Backdraft. And believe me they weren't happy to see me." Brad just shrugged. "Dr.Laon ran into some old comrade of his at a bar a couple nights ago. They weren't too happy about your win against the Berserk Fury and Vega at the Royal Cup. They want us dead." Bit gulped. He was afraid of this news. He had heard all kinds of rumors about him and his Liger at inn's he had stayed at during his trip. None of them were good and either the Sand Sting Rays or the Backdraft Group were in them. Bit was just glad to be home, were it was safe. He sighed. He looked around. A couple things had been added, mostly pictures of the Doc and his old buddies, and one of Doc and his wife on their wedding day. Leena looks just like her mother. Bit thought. And Leon looks just like his dad. Leon, Leena's older brother, had left the Blitz Team shortly after Bit joined and traveled the world until he found his Red Blade Liger and joined up with Naomi Flugal in the Flugal Team. Leena's mother died giving birth to Leena because of complications. "Hey have you seen Leon, Oscar, and Dr.Laon recently?" Asked Bit as Brad poured him a cup of coffee. Doc just shook his head. "Leena saw Dr.Laon after he heard those things at the bar, but we haven't seen him since after the Royal Cup when we visited him and Harry in the hospital." Bit shrugged. Dr.Laon had been madly in love with Leena's mother and was crazy enough to save Leena from a Charged Particle Cannon assault, destroying his Whale King in the process and injuring himself as well. Bit remembered visiting him and how he forgave Doc about a little mishap that happened when they were in school. Bit drank his tea and yawned. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning." "Good Night Bit." Bit painfully made his way to the hanger where he slept so he could be close to his Zoid. The Liger growled a good night and settled down itself. Bit changed his clothes and climbed into bed. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Jamie and Leena's faces when he came up stairs for breakfast. With this thought of seeing Leena and Jamie, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Bit made his way to the kitchen where the team had breakfast, less painfully then last night since his leg was able to rest in a comfortable bad instead of a sleeping bag. The door slid open and he stepped inside. "Good morning Bit." Doc said a bit drowsily from being up most of the night. Leena and Jamie's head spun around. "BIT!!" Cried Leena happily as she ran forward and threw her arms around Bit's neck. "Welcome back Bit." Said Jamie as he too got up and hugged Bit. "Nice to see you too." Gasped Bit as he tried to loosen Leena's grip on his neck. "Want something for breakfast Bit?" Asked Brad as Bit limped toward the table. (Leena had accidentally kicked his bad leg.) "Hell, why not? I forgot to ask you last night Brad, still an item with Naomi?" Brad choked on his coffee and thought for a moment. Finally after a while he nodded and said, "I went out with her a couple times and she calls me every so often, anyway Bit do you like someone?" This time Bit choked on his coffee. He stared hotly at Brad for a few seconds before replying. "Now Brad, why would you say something like that?" Brad just smiled and said nothing else. Leena took Jamie's seat next to Bit so Brad traded his seat with Jamie on Bit's other side. Brad sat across from Bit, the Doc to his left.  
  
The day went on normally after that, except Leena and Bit actually talked more than chasing each other. Leena seemed to pity Bit for his wounded leg, and had even gotten him some ice for it. The Liger got extra special attention and he seemed to enjoy it. Dr.Toros and Jamie were looking it over to see if it needed any repairs, for they decided to get it hauled that afternoon. They had just got word from the Zoid Battle Committee, they had an opponent. The Phoenix Team, one of the toughest and largest teams in Class S. Bit was excited, but he knew he had to relax or his leg would never heal. Liger Zero took what seemed to be a nap in the early afternoon, which Bit joined it. The dream Bit was having was not unusual for him. He was sitting in a field of flowers with the Liger standing protectively over him. Bit turned his head from the clouds he was watching, and spotted Leena standing just off to the side. She, too, was looking at the clouds. Bit just looked at her for a few minutes, until he heard a yell in the physical world. His eyes snapped open. "Who yelled?" Grumbled Bit as he turned toward a scrawny young man in his late teens. He had brown eyes and hair, and he wore the weirdest Zoid battle uniform that made him look as if he going to a disco. "Oh, hell no. Not Harry." Came a groan from the doorway. Bit raised his head to see Leena standing in the doorway looking very distraught indeed. Her eyes were just full of malice and she looked as if she was ready to kill. This was strange because even though she got annoyed at Harry she always kept her head and never did anything stupid. Bit looked back over at Harry who, as usual, looked at Bit with total disgust on his face. "What in the hell his he doing here?" Asked Harry angrily as Bit sat up. Leena looked at him hotly and replied, "He returned from his trip last night, so if you don't mind he was having a nap so leave him be, he got home late and he just so happened he hurt his leg so he needs his rest!" Leena said this in a bitchy sort of tone that she rarely ever used unless Bit had pissed her off somehow. Harry looked as if someone had hit him in the face with a pair of iron knuckles. He stood there for a few seconds, looking first at Leena, and then at Bit, who looked very confused. Then Harry just turned and waked away, sulking. "What just happened here?" Asked Bit as Leena came over to sit by him. "Oh that dork just doesn't know when to take no as an answer. He proposed to me last week and I said no, he started pleading like he was a five year old boy, it was very unnerving." Bit sat in silence looking at Leena, who had turned her attention to the Liger. The Liger gave out a small roar and shook all over, its repairs complete. "Well," said Dr.Toros as he and Jamie finished up, "the Liger's in wonderful shape besides being in so many battles." Bit sighed in relief. He was glad his Liger wasn't in pain but he was suddenly aware that he was. Leena accidentally sat on his leg! "AAAAHHHHHH, LEENA!" Leena spun around. "What did I do?" "You sat on my bad leg! Do you mind watching before you sit down?" Leena sighed; looking hurt, and muttered a quick apology before hastily running upstairs. Bit watched her leave, all of a sudden looking very sorry for Leena then he did himself. Doc and Jamie had watched the whole thing. "I think you might want to go apologize to her Bit." Said Jamie as he went to sit next Bit, his face had a look of pity on it. "Yeah you're probably right." Bit replied as he tenderly stood up.  
  
Bit walked down the hallway to Leena's room, having looked for her everywhere else, this was his last hope. He walked over to a door marked "Leena's Room: KEEP OUT" when he heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing coming from inside. "Leena? Can I come in?" A small timid reply came from inside and Bit opened the door. Leena was sitting on her bed sobbing quietly, and Bit went to go sit next to her. She looked over at him and tried to calm down. Bit sat next to her and looked into her eyes. They were wet with tears and very red. Bit looked at her and said in a calm, quiet voice. "Leena, what's going on?" Leena just looked at him. "Well, I wanted your day back to be perfect, no flaws, and no problems. Plus, I got sick of yelling after Harry and me got into a fight and Brad and Dad arguing about money and Jamie sometimes got into the fights. I just hoped you'd be someone to talk to, without the fights." Bit just stared at Leena. Leena Toros, the trigger happy daughter of Steve Toros who loved to be invincible, hates fights? This was too much to handle, but he decided that this was going to be a good thing if Leena didn't want to get into any fights any more. Bit was beginning to think that maybe Leena was beginning to mature. They sat for a bit as Leena began to calm down. Bit had apologized and now they were talking up a storm. Leena was telling about things that had changed while Bit was gone, like Brad and Naomi had started dating, Vega Obscura went into coaching Zoid pilots, Leon was thinking of rejoining the Blitz Team, and Dr.Laon had decided to join them. Bit smiled. It had been a long time since he had even gotten into a conversation with Leena, and it felt really good. But just as he was walking to the dining room for dinner, one thought that had haunted him for those eight months that he was gone came in to reality. Bit was in love with Leena.  
  
The days wore on until their Zoid battle with the Phoenix Team. Bit had gone to the doctor and found out he had torn a few ligaments and cracked his tibia, (lower leg bone). He was subscribed to a cast and some medication for it and had to stay off it for a few days, including no Zoid battles. The good news was he was able to fight in the battle in the coming week. Leena came down everyday to talk to Bit and bring him cookies and milk. Brad usually went off to be with Naomi, Doc had started dating, (much to the disgust of Leon, who thought Dr.Toros was replacing his mother.) and Jamie took his Reynos out for test runs. So Bit and Leena were usually left alone to talk. Bit was too chicken to admit his feelings for Leena thinking she would just resent it. But sitting in that hanger all day soon got tiring and Leena started taking her Gun Sniper out for runs. Bit missed the feeling of sitting in Liger's cockpit and running toward the sunset. Liger seemed upset for its pilot, who had never before failed to pilot it during the day or anytime.  
  
One day, as Bit was playing Zoid Battle Arena with Leena, a kind of chess game played with virtual Zoids on a round screen, a large Liger came running from the desert which surrounded the base. It was different from any other Liger Bit or Leena had ever seen, it looked almost like Liger Zero. Liger roared, and the approaching Liger answered back. The Zoid stopped outside, and opened its cockpit. Out stepped a girl, the same exact girl that Bit had met when he was heading home. The wind whipping in her hair, she looked even more beautiful in the day. She walked over to them, slightly swaying her hips. "Are you expecting company?" Bit asked as the girl came closer. Leena didn't answer, but stood up and yelled, "Hey Fiona! I'd like you to meet somebody." Fiona walked over; she had stopped frequently to look at the Blitz Team's Zoids. "Hi Leena." Said Fiona as she neared them. Leena introduced them. "Fiona, this is Bit Cloud, the pilot of the Liger Zero. Bit this is Fiona Prazan of the Phoenix Team. She pilots the Liger 009." Bit looked at Fiona. She still looked like she had when they had met a few days before, when Bit had asked for directions. She wore the same outfit, her hair was still in its messy ponytail, and she still wore her sunglasses, wrap around dark ones. Come to think of it, Bit had never seen her eyes before. "Bit Cloud, nice to meet you." Fiona said as she extended her hand to shake his, as she did this, she removed her glasses. Her eyes looked like Bit's! In fact, everything about her was like Bit. She had the same hair color, same height, same weight, same eyes color; they held themselves up the same, even their Zoids were the same. "Hey, you look kinda like Bit, Fiona." Leena said as Fiona sat down. "I get that a lot from my mom. She always sees Bit on the news and always says how I look so much like him."  
  
Leena sat down next to Fiona and they started chatting away, leaving Bit to listen. Even as he did, he noticed that they didn't really talk about girl stuff. Instead they talked about Zoids and about the upcoming battles for the Blitz Team. Fiona told Leena and Bit that the Phoenix Team had so many pilots and Zoids that Fiona's foster mom, the owner of the Phoenix Team, had divided them up into squads. Fiona was the leader of the Liger Squad and a member of the Amazon Maidens, a group of female Zoid warriors who kept the peace between the continents and kept the Backdraft Group at bay. They really didn't have much to do these days because of Bit bringing down the Backdraft during the Royal cup, so they usually scouted around for trouble, even though trouble usually happened on their Whale King that they traveled in. The leader of the Amazon Maidens, Melanie, was hot headed and didn't like it when people disobeyed her. She was the gothic queen wearing everything black including her battle uniform. Now that the Backdraft was gone she got even worse because there was nothing to do, she put her frustration out on her crew. She wasn't afraid to beat them up and she absolutely hated men, she wouldn't let them set foot on the Whale King. Once, Ashley, Fiona's cousin, got her butt chewed by Melanie just because she was dating some guy from school. Most of the girls had decided to gang up on Melanie and toss her out of the Amazon Maidens for her rough behavior. They haven't yet gotten enough courage to do it yet.  
  
Fiona looked at her watch. "Holy Shit! Mom's going to kill me if I don't get home! See you guys later." She dashed out to her Liger and ran off. "Interesting girl, that Fiona Prazan." Said Bit after a few minutes silence. "Yeah, she's got a mind of her own and she's not afraid to speak her mind. Kind of like me." Replied Leena as she stood up gingerly, her leg had fallen asleep. Leena and Bit and dinner together and hit the sack. Bit drifted off into his little dream world. The moons were full in his dream, casting an eerie glow on the desert. Bit was standing on a cliff underneath his Liger. Just then out of no where, the air erupted in screams and the sound of heavy fire. Suddenly he found himself in his Liger, racing toward the screaming. He found himself outside of a hanger, the same hanger where he had met Fiona. Three Zoids, a Zaber Tiger, a Blade Liger, and a Gun Sniper were fighting against at least fifteen Zoids at once. Bit looked on in horror as one by one the fighting Zoids fell. He then was suddenly standing next to a young girl, she was crying and looked very familiar, like a face from long ago. In her arms she held a black haired baby boy; a six year old boy clutched her leg, while a seven year old girl clutched the other. At her feet lay a black haired man. He was lying in a pool of blood, dying. The man opened his eyes. "Erin," he croaked, "take Bit, Vega, and Fiona away from here. Go." The Girl didn't say anything. Instead she herded the little boy and girl in to the hanger and reemerged in a white Liger exactly like the Liger Zero. They ran off, with older boy screaming, "Papa, Papa!" With that, Bit bolted upright, drenched in a cold seat.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Phoenix Team

Red Phoenix Continued.  
  
Bit sat on his bed, breathing hard. His dream had seemed so real, like it was a memory of some kind. He highly doubted it though. He never knew his parents, both had died when he was little, he had been adopted by a junk dealer in town. He didn't even know if he had siblings, they probably had been separated after his parents died. But the little girl in his dream, her name was Fiona. He shook his head, thinking it was stupid to think this, but didn't Fiona say she was adopted? And the baby in the older girl's arms, the man said his name was Vega. Vega Obscura. The thought ran through Bit brain, but he just shook his head. That was impossible; Vega's mother was a woman named Sarah. Or was she? Bit decided not to press it further. It was late and he was tired, the battle with the Phoenix Team was four days away. He rubbed his leg. It had been three days since he had felt any pain; he guessed it was healing properly. He sighed and laid down, and back into a dreamless sleep just as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Bit woke up the next morning, rested and ready to go. He had forgotten about the dream, but it still lingered in the confines of his brain. "Good morning Bit." Said a way too happy Jamie as he came downstairs with Bit's breakfast. "'Morning." Yawned Bit, he wasn't exactly a morning person. Bit sat up in his bed as Jamie put his breakfast and Bit's on a bed side table. "I decided to have breakfast with you Bit, beings I've been ignoring you these passed few days." "That's okay Jamie; you were busy, besides Leena gave me great company while you were working on strategies for our battle next week. So don't worry about it." Jamie smiled. Bit had always been a good friend to him even though he was the youngest on the team. Jamie's mind drifted back to when just before the Blitz Team took on the Fuma Team for the first time. Jamie had been ignored by the older worriers who would get into fights during a battle. They wouldn't listen to his advice and they would screw up one or another. But strangely they would win their matches by fault because their fights would get so out of hand they would start shooting at each other, and accidentally hit the other teams Zoids. Bit had found Jamie in the control room after the battle and asked what was wrong. Jamie told him he felt like he was being ignored and wasn't helping the team much. Bit told him that it shouldn't matter if you had fun coming up with the strategies and if he loved the Zoids. After the battle with the Fuma Team, Jamie learned how to control the other worriers into how he wanted them to act. He didn't have to use it long though. The others got the gist of it and started to listen to him more often. Bit's voice brought him back down to earth. "Did you say something Bit?" Asked Jamie has Bit started on his toast. "Oh nothing, just asked you why you were acted so happy this morning." Jamie blushed. Could he trust Bit, or should he keep quiet? The possibilities ran through his head like a fast projector. Bit had a tendency to accidentally blurt out things he wasn't supposed to, although he had kept the Long Range Buster Cannon that Doc was buying secretly quiet so the other members wouldn't give the Doc crap. "Well.," Started Jamie, but he was rudely interrupted when a love sick Harry Champ walked in. "Hi Harry, how your life treating y.." But Bit stopped. There was something about Harry that made him uneasy, something very strange. Harry was looking at him with tearful eyes, and then looking longingly as the solute of Leena showed from upstairs. "Miss Leena, huh?" Asked Jamie as Bit patted the space next to him for Harry to sit down. "I WANT MY LEENA!!!" Cried Harry as he sat down next to Bit, weeping hysterically. "Harry calm down before you make me deaf. Now what's the matter?" "I...I.Want my.Leena.OK.I.want her.b...b.b.back." Bit looked over at Jamie, who just shrugged. Bit then turned to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. This is nuts. I can't believe I'm comforting Harry Champ, the man destined to be king. Bit thought.  
  
Jamie handed Harry a cup of coffee and started on his breakfast. Bit handed Harry some bacon. Harry calmed down after a few minutes and began to eat himself. After a few minutes, he finished and left. "What was that all about?" Jamie asked as the hanger door closed behind Harry. Bit shrugged and got up to go use the bathroom. He really needed to shower and use the toilet. After he stood up, Jamie said, shocked, "Bit you can walk!" Bit looked down at his leg. It didn't hurt anymore and he didn't limp. It was healed. "Hallelujah! I can pilot again!" They cheered for a few minutes until Bit really had to go. Bit returned ten minutes later, clean and empty, thank God. Leena was sitting next to Jamie with whom else but Fiona sitting next to her. All three of them were in conversation about something. "Hey Fiona, what's up?" "Nothing much, just talking about a carnival that's in town if you're up to going. Their having a Zoid and a talent show. Do you think you can come tomorrow?" Bit pondered his answer. He probably had to get permission from his doctor first to see if he could walk around. "I'll have to check with my doctor real quick first. But I think I can." "Cool, Vega's coming to and he can't wait to see you. My mom wants to meet you too. The whole team is going to be there. They want to meet the pilot who defeated Vega Obscura." Bit smiled. It had been way too long for him to see Vega. The last time he saw the kid was after Bit defeated Vega at the Battle Royal. Vega became an immediate pen pal and friend. Vega would always answer when Bit called him, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. "So Vega's going to be there, huh? It would be nice to learn how he predicts all of his moves." Said Jamie excitedly as Dr.Toros and Brad came down with tea and cookies. "Yep, he was training with us for a couple months after the Royal Cup. I was still too little to remember when my real parent's team won the Battle Royal. I remember my foster mom was a mercenary with their team. Her Liger was an Ultimate X like Mine and Bit's Zoids. The Liger 007 was what she calls it, and she has never lost a match when she's piloting it." Explained Fiona, "It's the organoid system in the Liger which helps it remember." Bit and the others listened to Fiona, fascinated. So the Liger 007 and the Liger 009 are Ultimate X Zoids just like the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. This is terrific information. Thought Steve Toros as Fiona took a break from talking to take a drink of her tea. "So your team, how many pilots do they have anyway?" Fiona looked at Dr.Toros, smiled and replied, "60 pilots are permanent, and about another 60 are mercenaries who get bored of winning and move on to other teams. We have so many pilots we separated them into squads so their not so confusing to see which pilots to put out into battle." Everyone sat in a shocked silence. They have 120 pilots, this is just too much. But it's no surprise beings her foster mother is super rich. Winning so many battles must mean getting a lot of prize money. Maybe I should join up with them instead. Thought Brad as he watched Fiona talk to the others about the up coming carnival. Nah, these guys are like family to me, I can't abandon them for some other team. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Fiona left later that morning for work. Bit decided to go to the doctor that afternoon to get his leg checked. "Well Bit, I believe your leg is healing beautifully, so yes you may pilot again." Said the doctor as Bit pulled down his pant leg from his leg being X- rayed. "That's great news, Bit you can go to the carnival tomorrow." Leena yelped happily after Bit got back and told her the news. Liger roared with joy. "Okay Liger, we'll go for a run. Leena would you like to come with us?" Leena looked at Bit in surprise. "Uh, sure, let me change and get my Gun Sniper ready." Bit sat on Liger's paw and waited, in his battle uniform. He was deep in thought. Should he tell Leena about how he felt about her or should he keep his mouth shut? This is such a big decision, why did they make it so hard to tell someone how a person feels? Bit groaned. The Liger sensed his frustration and growled his version of groaning. "Hey Bit, I'm ready." Leena came running up to him. "Good, let's get going." Bit and Leena got into their Zoids, opened the hanger door. It was then did Bit saw the saw marks made by the SpinoZappas when a group of thieves tried to steal parts from Leena's Gun Sniper, posing as the legendary Chain Saw Man. Oh how Leena lost it when she found out they were just thieves, she was scared out of her mind before she found out, thinking that the Chain Saw Man was real. Bit smiled and piloted the Liger out the doorway behind Leena and her Gun Sniper, thinking about how he was going to tell her how he felt, not knowing that Leena was thinking the same thing.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He rubbed 


	3. The Dream's Secret

Red Phoenix Part 3.  
  
Bit and Leena ran their Zoids for about six miles until Leena asked if they could stop at a cliff to rest and watch the sunset. "Sure, just as long as we don't stay too long." Replied Bit as they headed to a small cliff over at the far side of the canyon that they were running in. They stopped their Zoids and walked out on to the cliff edge. They sat down and let their feet dangle over the edge. Bit looked over at Leena. The fading sunlight was shining off her reddish-brown hair as she looked over to the setting sun. She all of a sudden looked over at Bit, who blushed and quickly turned toward the sun. It was still bright and it hurt his eyes but he didn't dare look back at Leena. He still felt her gaze on his neck and face, drilling into him like one of his drills drilling a new screw hole into a Zoid part. He forced himself to look back at her; she was still looking at him. The look in her eyes was the same as the look Jamie used to give to his old Pteras before Doc traded it in to buy Jamie's new Reynos. Bit blushed again, causing Leena to blush. They looked at each other for a few minutes; they began to lean toward each other. But before they got close enough, the air erupted with the sound of gun fire. "Who in the hell would be battling at this hour?" Asked Leena peevishly as they got up to look for where the sounds were coming from. In the valley below them they saw a lone Zoid being battered by at least six Rave Raptors. The Raptors had a familiar symbol on their heads. The symbol for the Backdraft! Bit remembered seeing the symbol on a bracelet he had seen on the wrist of Backdraft member. He also remembered that the pilot quit the Backdraft Group after a loss from the Blitz Team. The Zoid they were attacking was familiar as well. It was Fiona and her Liger 009! It was wearing the Schneider armor and it wasn't having much luck beings it was outnumbered. "Fiona!" Cried Bit, "Leena, we've got to help her!" "Way ahead of ya!"  
  
Bit and Leena ran down to the valley as fast as their Zoids could carry them. Fiona was just about to take a final blow when the Liger Zero used its Strike Laser Claw and brought down two of the Rave Raptors. "Weasel Unit Total Assault!" Came Leena's cry as her Wild Weasel Unit fired its many missile launchers. She brought down three others, injuring one only just. "I'll finish the last one!" Said Fiona, "Buster Slash!" Five blades came down and positioned themselves on the Liger's head. One blade across the top of the head and two on either side of the jaws. The Buster Slash sliced through the Zoid as if it was paper. The last Rave Raptor fell to the Liger's feet. "Yeah! Blitz and Phoenix Teams score again!" Yelled Leena as she jumped up from her seat in the cockpit. "Getting a little over excited I see." Came Fiona's joking reply as Bit brought his Zoid next to Leena's. "Well it's been so long since I battled, so you can't blame me! Besides, Bit's been cooped up in the hanger for so long so he needed something to get his blood rushing again." Leena smiled at Bit who smiled back. "Well, I better get going. The Amazon Maidens are holding interviews with new recruits tomorrow. We finally got rid of Melanie today. She was spying for the Backdraft, so my mom kicked her out." Fiona said with a grin. "See you at the carnival tomorrow." And with that Fiona and her Liger ran off into the distance. Bit looked over at Leena, who was looking down at the Rave Raptors. "I think their unconscious." Said Leena as Bit followed her gaze. "Should we leave them?" "No, call the police and tell them to let us keep the Zoids. I might give them to Fiona or use the parts." They only had to wait a few minutes for the police to arrive. After questioning, they ran home with the reward money in Bit's lap.  
  
"Good work you two. We got prize money before he even went into a sanctioned match. Good work!" Doc was complimenting Bit and Leena's work on the Backdraft and had offered to split the money between them for a good job, beings they had earned it. They both had agreed. It wasn't until Bit went to bed did he remember something. Was Leena just about to kiss him before they fought the Backdraft warriors? This was confusing Bit. If this was true then that meant that Leena had the same feelings for hi as he did her. The thought still lingered in his mind as he said good-night to the Liger and the other Zoids. He turned off the lights in the hanger and lied down on his bed. Sleep didn't come right away like it had the past few nights; his mind was to bust thinking. Leena must have been read y to kiss him, why else was she leaning toward them? He shook his head. No, it had to be his wild imagination. He turned over to his left toward the wall. I don't get it, things have been going weird, and I've only been back for a week almost. Usually it doesn't start getting weird until about after a month that I return. Bit just shrugged off his confusion. It was late, and he really didn't want to press the matter further. Maybe he should ask Leena for a run some other time and see if it happens again. With that thought burning into his mind, he drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Oh no, not again. Not this hell of a dream. Bit was once again in the haunting dream this time it started before the battle. He was standing a well furnished living room. The children; Fiona, Bit, and Vega, were playing with the mercenary Erin. It had to be her, Fiona's mother. The black haired man was sitting watching the children play. A young blonde haired woman with Vega's gray eyes was washing dishes from dinner, its scent still lingered in the air, the scent of Fettuccine Alfrado with chicken. A another man was sitting at the table, talking to a boy about a year older then the younger Bit, who looked strangely familiar. Jack Cisco. Thought Bit the other man pushed his son toward the others to play. "Hey Cisco, can you grab me a beer while you're up." Asked the Black haired man as Cisco got up to help the woman with the drying. "Max, way don't you give it a rest with the beers; you're like my dad's cousin. Can't go a day without a beer." The whole adult half of the room burst out laughing. "Erin, be a dear and go get my tool box, the sink is acting up again." Erin nodded and walked out the door. "Colleen, relax with the dishes and turn off the water. Either that or you'll flood the kitchen." Colleen, as the woman was called, turned off the water and went to sit with her husband. Just then, Erin burst in, pale as a sheet. "Erin, what on Earth." Cisco began, but was interrupted by Erin's yelling. "Backdraft Group! They're attacking us!" As soon as Erin finished that last sentence the hanger was rocked by a huge explosion. "Colleen, Cisco. Get your Zoids and meet outside!" Cried Max as Erin scooped up the children and ran into a bedroom. Jack was on her heels as she ran. Bit found himself in the boys' bedroom. Jack went and sat on his bed and both Bits' sat on the other with Erin and the baby. Fiona went to go sit with Jack. The sounds of gunfire shot through the air as all of them cowered in the room. Bit looked at them, a sadness in his eyes. Only he knew what was to became of the adult's outside, up as he was thinking, Erin's vivid blue eyes began to glow strangely. All of the looked at her as she went into some kind of trance. Soon she snapped out of it and shook her head violently. "Oh Jesus no, they can't be." Sobbed Erin as the sound of gunfire began to cease. Bit swallowed. He knew what had happened. This Zoid team had been defeated, and the pilot's killed. Erin quickly took the children outside. Bit found himself standing next to Erin as she muttered something in Jack's ear, "Take one of my Hel Cat's and get out of her as fast as you can. Go to your grandparents place." Jack was reluctant at first until he saw his father lying dead on the ground. He nodded and ran toward a Hel Cat in the corner. He was soon fleeing toward the horizon. Bit watched on sadly as the end of the dream played again in his head. His dying father's last words to Erin, and Erin taking the children and fleeing in her Liger. But surprisingly, it didn't end there. All of a sudden all of the Zoids in the hanger sprang to life and followed Erin. Including two Liger's that looked dead familiar. Liger Zero! His Liger was accompanied by all the other Zoids. A red and gold Whale King landed in the distance and collected all of the Zoids, including his Liger.  
  
Bit snapped awake. It was morning and the hanger door was open. The Liger was growling happily as Leena prepped her Gun Sniper up for the Zoid show that day. The carnival, how could I forget, and Fiona even reminded me. Bit stretched and sat up. "Morning Bit, lovely day isn't it?" Came Doc's voice as Bit quickly changed into his battle uniform. "Yep, can't wait for the carnival today, are you going?" Doc nodded. "It's going to be hard not to. I loved carnivals as a boy. I don't see how being an adult would change it." Bit smiled and went get his Liger ready. "Good morning Liger, how did you sleep?" Bit asked as his Zoid growled a good morning. Liger roared and shook himself. Bit patted Liger on the paw and stared to smooth out the scratches the Liger got from yesterdays battle. It about two hours until Liger was as clean as a fresh new car. Every inch of the Liger shone. Bit had to clean his battle uniform he had cleaned the Liger so well, getting all the dirt and grime on himself. "I guess you should have worn your work clothes." Said Leena as Bit put on his now clean jacket. "Ha ha, very funny, could you help my over here with Liger's jet boosters, they need cleaning." Leena looked at Bit, "But you just cleaned your uniform." "I'm going to use a special tool the Doc gave me as a welcome home gift. It works really well; I used it to clean the Reynos' jets." "Fine, I'll help out. But do you promise that I won't get dirty?" Bit nodded and headed toward the Liger. 


	4. Melanie

Red Phoenix Part 4...  
  
Leena and Bit finished with minutes to spare. The Liger shot a small blast from its jets to get the feel of them again. "Are you ready for today?" Bit asked Liger after he and Leena were done. Liger nodded and made a sound that sounded like purring. Bit smiled. I guess he wants to show everybody what a great Zoid he is. Bit smiled again. Liger shook itself and roared. "Bit, are you ready?" Came Doc voice over the Hover Cargo's external speakers, the other Zoids being loaded. The Liger lowered his head and opened its cockpit allowing Bit to climb in. A couple minutes later they were on their way. Bit was sitting in his room on the Hover Cargo, humming a rather pretty tune he had heard somewhere, he couldn't remember where ha had gotten it. Just then, Leena popped her head in. "Hey Bit, is that you humming? I think I know that song." Bit stopped humming and looked at her. "You know the song's name?" Leena nodded. "Dad used to sing it to me before I would go to bed. It's called "Beautiful Good-bye" by Amanda Marshall." "Do you know the words?" "Yeah, I think so." "Well, let's hear it." Leena looked a little uneasy but cleared her throat and began to sing.  
  
"Fed up with my destiny, This place of no return, Think I'll take another day, To slowly watch and burn, Doesn't really matter how the time goes by, I still remember you and I, And that beautiful good-bye.  
  
Staggered through these empty streets, Laughing all along, The night had made a mess of me, The confessions kept me warm, I don't really miss you, I just need to know, Do you ever think of you and I? And that beautiful good-bye"  
  
Bit listened through the entire song, surprised that Leena knew all the words. Unknown to them, Brad, Dr.Toros, and Jamie were standing outside the door listening. "Wow, I never knew you could sing so well." Said Bit after Leena was done. "Um, thanks, do think I'm good enough to enter the talent show?" Came Leena's reply as the others continued to listen. "Of course you are, I'll bet my bottom dollar that you'll blow them out of the water with your singing." "You really think so?" "Think so? I know so. You just wait. If you sing that song, you might just impress that guy that you like. And don't ask, I know that look on your face when your out in your dream world, you have a crush, but I'm not going to ask who it is. I respect privacy." Leena looked at Bit in shock, but in return, smiled at him. At least he wasn't pressuring her to tell him who it was, and she was a little reluctant to tell him anyway. What would his reaction be if she had told him? She smiled again to hide her nervousness and left the room, the others had long since left. She went off to her room on the other side of the Hover Cargo. She lay on her bed thinking, and humming "Beautiful Good- bye". She wondered if she should send a love letter to this "secret crush" that she had, but how would she send it? Could she trust the others, or send him an e-mail or something? She shrugged and turned to her left side. She loved this boy, it was true. But his reaction to her feelings would depend on how much he loved her. He had begun to lean toward her the other day when she had gone with him on a run, and there was a saying that said, "You don't know what you've got until you say good-bye." She had heard that in a favorite song, "Affirmation" by Savage Garden. It was exactly right. But she couldn't let these feelings get in her way, with the battle with the Phoenix Team coming up in a couple days. She would have to put them aside until later, after the battle. She looked at a picture of the boy on her bedside table and muttered to herself, "I just hope Harry wouldn't give him a hard time like he always does."  
  
The team arrived on the fair grounds, inpatient to get out there and get on some rides. "Damn, it's not opened yet, not for another hour. I guess or idea of getting here early was a bad idea." Said Doc as the others unloaded their Zoids. "I guess we can explore around in our Zoids until it opens." "Not if I can help it." The whole team spun their Zoids and heads around to the source of the voice. Standing on the sidewalk was a young girl about Bit and Leena's age. She had long, messy black hair and the eyes the color of a new Reynos. (Reynos' are a light green.) Bit couldn't believe his eyes. "Melody! Girl how long has it been?" "Way to long Bit Cloud, the other junk dealers are wondering how you've been since you won the Battle Royal." Said the girl as Bit ran at her. They hugged and Bit introduced her to the team. "Blitz Team, this is Melody Rodriguez of the Amazon Maidens and a fellow junk dealer, Melody, this is Brad Hunter, Jamie Hemeros, Leena Toros, and Dr. Steve Toros. And that Zoid over there is my Liger Zero." Liger roared a hello in Melody's direction and growled at a Hel Cat behind her. "Thanks for introducing me to your Zoid and team, Bit. That Zoid behind me is my Hel Cat, I just got her about six months ago." The Hel Cat roared at everyone and roared at the Liger, who roared back. "Nice Zoid and you even have a Laser Vulcan Gun on her, a very nice gun." Said Brad as they made their way to the Hover Cargo. "I have that gun on my Shadow Fox." "I have a friend of mine who pilots a Shadow Fox, She's fairly good, and she should be here today."  
  
"I'd like to meet her."  
  
Melody took them and their Zoids to a large arena. Several Zoids were already there, including some of the team Zoids from past rivals such as the Champ Team, Zabers Team, Lightning Team, and Flugal Team. Leon was very pleased to see Bit again after so long same as Jack Cisco, who Bit greeted as normal but still a little shaken from the dream. Naomi and Brad were really happy to see each other, especially since they had been dating since the Battle Royal. Harry was a little too happy to see Leena, hoping that they could start again. Leena wouldn't have it and kept clutching onto Bit, making Harry even more upset. Benjamin and Sebastian, Harry's two robot companions, had to work extra hard to keep Harry at bay, as he kept trying to get at Leena. Melody was over talking to a couple girls who looked oddly familiar to Leena as she recognized them from the Amazon Maidens. One of the girls had long slick black hair, black eyes, and black clothes. She stuck out because she was looking at the men in the room with malice in her eyes. That must be Melanie. Thought Leena and Bit together as the girl looked over at Bit with hatred. Melanie showed she absolutely hated men just after she turned away by kicking Harry in the crotch. "Ouch, that's got to hurt." Said Dr.Toros as the Lightning Team helped Harry to his feet. "You can say that again, I bet Harry's going to feel that tomorrow." Replied Bit, "I wonder when they're going to open the park." He turned to ask Leena this but she had left with Fiona and Melody to do a little window shopping before the park opened later that morning. Melanie was checking over a Ptera Striker in the far corner, which upon seeing it Jamie squealed with delight, "That's my old Pteras!" Bit and Brad had to use all of their strength to keep Jamie for suffering the same fate that Harry did. "Hey how could you tell, Jamie?" Grunted Brad as he and Bit tried to restrain him. "I loved my Pteras so much I could tell it from a mile away. Let me see my Pteras!" "Yeah sure then we'll be letting you get your ass whooped like Harry." That did the trick. Jamie stopped struggling; cursed Bit and Brad under his breathe, looked longingly at his Pteras for one last time, and went to take care of his Reynos. Bit and Brad, tired from restraining Jamie, slouched onto the Liger's paw to catch their breathe. "Who thought he'd be that strong?" Said Bit as they took a drink from their water bottles. "Not me, I thought he'd be weak like most 14 year olds, but I was wrong. I guess that he was working more hard when you left to try and cure some kind of separation anxiety he developed when you left for your trip. He's quite attached to you." Bit stayed quiet. He had missed the others on his trip and had turned to alcohol for a short time. He had quit when he decided to come home. Jamie was still working on his Reynos when Melanie came over. She had the same look in her eyes that she wore when she first laid her eyes on Bit. 


	5. Shot in the Dark

Red Phoenix 5.  
  
"Uh oh, the Queen of Doom is coming." Gulped Brad as Melanie continued to come closer. But just as they were preparing to run, a girl with wavy brown hair called to her, "Hey Melanie, Kristen wants to speak with you." Melanie gave Bit and Brad one last scornful look, turned on her heel, and walked away. "Woo, that was close." Sighed Bit as they relaxed once again. "Yeah, I'm glad that's all over; I thought she was going to hurt you two."  
  
The two guys turned their heads to see Naomi Flugal and Leon Toros standing just a few feet away. "Naomi, Leon, long time no see." Bit choked, still scared that Melanie would cut her conversation short and come at them with fury. "Good to see you again Bit," replied Leon, "how's Liger Zero?"  
  
Bit and Leon got into a deep conversation about their Liger's while Naomi and Brad started to catch up on old times. Bit had been right; Leon's Red Blade Liger was one of a kind. It might not be an Ultimate X like the Liger Zero, Liger 009, Liger 007, or the Berserk Fury, but it was a great Zoid from everything he heard about it. It had a mind of its own and wasn't afraid to speak its mind. Whenever Leon came back from piloting another Zoid, its controls would fight him a little as if it was sulking. It would soon recover, and they would be a force to be reckoned with. Leon thought the same about Bit's Liger Zero, an Ultimate X. It was a mighty Zoid and it would act like samurai, it would fight to the death if it had to. The Liger and Bit were a terrific duo and they acted as one, always wanting the same thing. They had gone a long way since Bit first joined the Blitz Team over a year ago, filling in for Leon when he was hurt and when he decided to become a solo pilot, to winning the Royal Cup. Just as they were getting to the topic of Zoid battle strategies, the intercom buzzed, announcing the park was now open. "Yahoo! It's finally open!" They yipped in unison as they ran out of the hanger, or jogged lightly so Bit could keep up. They went on every ride they could from roller coasters, to the Ferris wheel, and the carousal. They then went to the concision stands, had lunch, and then went on slow rides until they had digested.  
  
"Wow that was fun." Said Kelly Tasker as they sat down for a rest. "Yeah, I can't move, let's have a break." Chris Tasker moaned. Bit agreed, his leg was killing him. He had popped in a couple pain killers he had brought but they hadn't started working yet. They sat until the girls felt rested and stronger and when Bit's pain killers started working. Then they headed off to the haunted house at the far back of the fair grounds. It sure looked like a haunted house when they arrived. It was large and black, with boarded up windows and rotting hands sticking out of them. "This place gives me the creeps." Gulped Leena as she, much to the distaste of Harry, grasped Bit's arm. "Don't worry, just relax." Bit replied as they entered; "Besides I'll be right beside you every step of the way." Leena gulped again. Bit had way too much experience with Leena in scary situations like this. When Leena had answered an e-mail from the "Chainsaw Man" they had threatened to chop up her Zoid. She was so scared for her Gun Sniper and for the fact that a ghost was coming after her that she passed out three times, standing up! She even screamed when Dr.Toros revved up a new chainsaw he had gotten for the yard work. As they walked down the dark hallways, Leena continued to clutch Bit's arm so hard that he was losing feeling in it. "Leena, could you be a dear and LOSEN THE GRIP ON MY ARM!" Leena, shocked, let go of Bit's arm and fell in step with him. "Sing something, it will help you calm down, from what I don't know." So Leena began to sing softly. "I've lost, that loving feeling, whoa, that loving feeling. I've lost that loving feeling. Oh gone, gone, gone, whoa ooo ooo." Bit smiled and continued walking. Soft "ooooing" sounds filled the air as they continued. Then, a huge zombie shot out from the open grave in the floor. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Screamed Leena and Bit as they clutch on to one another, hearing Brad and Naomi's screams behind them. They calmed down after the zombie sunk slowly back into the ground. "Wow, that thing looked real." Gasped Jack as he showed up silently behind them, making them all jump. "Don't sneak up on us like that." Scolded Bit as they turned angrily toward him. "Sorry." They sighed and continued down the hallway, screams echoing form the corridor, blood freezing screams that chilled your bones and made your blood run cold. "Now that sounded real!" They continued up the passage way toward the sounds, knowing they had to be animated, as the screams sounded metallic. But as they rounded a corner, a man swerved around the corner, a gun in his hand, which was pointing straight at Bit! "Bit Cloud, time for my revenge!" But before Bit could make a move, the gun fired hitting him in the chest. 


	6. Heart's Cry

Red Phoenix Part 6. Warning, a bit of Harry Potter, Card captors, and Tenchi Muyo starts coming in so don't sue me.  
  
Bit slowly opened his eyes. His chest hurt and burned like fire and he could barely move. He slowly turned his head. Sitting at his right was Leena, with puffy eyes that had suggested that she had been crying. The rest of the Blitz Team was sitting on a bench by the hospital window, sleeping like Leena, looking as if they were dead. The only hint of them living was their chests moving up and down.  
  
"Bit, are you okay?"  
  
Bit turned his head again. Sitting on the bed was Fiona, Melody, and Vega! "Vega, long time no see." Vega smiled. "Same here Bit, you feeling OK?" But they didn't need a verbal answer; they saw the pain in Bit's eyes as he looked at them. "I'm glad you're OK, I was worried. My mom was able to heal you, but it took up most of her magical and physical energy." Fiona pointed at a woman sitting in a chair, sleeping. Bit was surprised. The woman had a medallion around her neck that looked very familiar. The girl, Erin, had that medallion in his dream! It was gold and was shaped like a scarab beetle; engraved on its wings were Egyptian hieroglyphs. The woman opened her eyes, and looked at Bit, mumbling, "Bit Cloud, nice to see you after all these years. I think the last time I saw you; you were about six I think. I worked for your family as a mercenary before they were killed by the Backdraft."  
  
Bit eyes went wide. "My family was killed by the Backdraft?"  
  
Erin nodded. "Yes, I am surprised you remembered the experience, for I had put a memory charm on you so you would forget. I think just seeing Fiona after 10 years of being apart it triggered your memory."  
  
"What do you mean Miss. Prazan?"  
  
"I mean, you, Vega, and Fiona are all related. Vega is your baby brother, and Fiona is your older sister."  
  
Bit felt like he was going to have a heart attack or something, it came as such a huge shock. Vega and Fiona were his brother and sister?!? This was too much, but at least he knew he had a blood relation. Bit turned his head back at Leena to think just as Leena was waking up.  
  
"Bit! Oh my God, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you, I was so scared were that man shot you. Oh Bit!"  
  
Leena jumped up and hugged Bit around the neck, careful of his chest. "We'll leave you two alone." Said Fiona as she herded Vega, Melody, and Erin out the door. Leena watched them leave, silently crying. Come on Leena it's now or never. Leena took a deep breathe.  
  
"Bit, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a couple of days now." Bit looked at her in confusion. "I.I.I've been." Leena started to stutter, thinking, I can't do this, I just can't do this.  
  
Bit squeezed her hand. "Why don't you put your words into an action?" He asked as she started to sob harder out of embarrassment. Leena gulped, and in one movement, kissed him. Bit was shocked. Leena, the trigger happy, tom boyish daughter of the shopaholic Steve Toros, was in love with him. He lay there perplexed for a few seconds, and then kissed her back. I had been hoping this day would come. He thought, guess Harry won't be getting that kiss after all. He chuckled. Leena pulled away, frowning.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about what Harry would do if he knew this happened between us."  
  
Leena smiled and kissed him again. Brad opened his eyes and saw the whole thing. He smiled and closed his eyes again. How did I know, how did I know? He smiled and leaned against Doc, propping his feet on the chair Leena had been sitting on earlier. I guess I win that bet I made with Jamie. He won't be too happy. Brad smiled again and fell back asleep.  
  
Bit and Leena were pouring their hearts out to one another, happy that both felt the same way about the other. Bit had been squeezing Leena's hand the whole time, wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream. But he knew that this wasn't a dream, for he felt the pain in his chest, both from his heart, a feeling of longing to have Leena in his arms, and from the bullet hole which was still draining, the warmth of Leena's tears falling on his shoulder, to the warmth of her hand in his. The love in her eyes was too real to be in a dream. Leena was the last thing he saw before he once again passed out. "I love you Bit Cloud." Mumbled Leena as Bit closed his eyes and lost all feeling. She bent down and kissed him one last time before she went back to her seat, moved Brad's feet, and sat down. She watched him sleep for several minutes until finally she joined the others and she too fell asleep. Fiona, Erin, Vega, and Melody looked in before they walked down the hallway to their Zoids.  
  
"Madame, what are we going to do now that Bit is hospitalized? He can't fight, and the Reynos and Shadow Fox on their team still need repairs. They can't possibly fight us with just one Zoid?"  
  
Erin pondered her answer before replying, "Simple Melody, we will postpone the battle until Bit is well, plus we will send money to them for the hospital bill and for the Zoid repairs. That way they'll be able to fight us no matter what Zoids they use." Melody nodded. Vega was beginning to slow down out of loss of energy. Fiona stopped, picked him up, and carried him out to the Berserk Fury. The Fury roared, glad to see its pilot again after it had been sitting there in the parking lot for several hours. They entered their Zoids and rode off into the horizon, Erin muttering a spell as they ran, thinking, Severus, Ryoko, Washu, Sirius; I hope you all understand my decision. 


	7. Bit's Secret Admirer

Red Phoenix Part 7  
  
The week wore on without flaw after that terrible day. Bit returned home later that week to hear the battle had been canceled until he was recovered. He and the others had argued to the Phoenix Team saying that Brad, Leena, and Jamie were able to battle, but were shot down by Dr.Toros who said that Jamie's Reynos and Brad's Shadow Fox still needed repairs from having their limbs ripped off by the Berserk Fury during the Battle Royal.  
  
They were deeply grateful to the Phoenix Team for financing the repairs and Bit's medical bill. (Doc had wasted most of the prize money from the competition on a Plasma Particle Gun for the Shadow Fox. Brad had spent his money on restoring the Command Wolf AC, which was still being repaired. Leena had bought and was restoring her old Dibison. Jamie had found and bought his old Pteras and had sent his dad on a holiday to a resort in the mountains as a birthday present. Bit had spent all his money paying back Doc for Liger's repairs and components and had to have Liger repaired from a fight with the Backdraft Final Fifteen. And from the money from that battle he bought Liger a new armor component fitted with a Wild Weasel Unit like Leena's Gun Sniper.) In other words, the Blitz Team was almost broke. (No surprise there.)  
  
Bit and Leena usually didn't acknowledge their drop in income. They could usually be caught with each other either talking or just playing a game. Bit was recovering by leaps and bounds, the infection in his chest had gone down, and he was starting to walk again. After another week, Bit was taking his Liger out for runs every now and then, Leena along side.  
  
Leena and Bit had become even closer since they found out how each other felt, you would never see one without the other. Leena had removed her Wild Weasel Unit from her Gun Sniper temporarily so the Gun Sniper could keep up with the Liger on their runs.  
  
The days went by, Bit and Leena still keeping their relationship a secret from everyone, except from Brad, who had confessed to watching them on the night Bit was first hospitalized. Brad had even softened up after that and had told Naomi how he felt about her. Since then Brad, Bit, Leena, and Naomi often went on double dates together. They were unnoticed, until they met up with Harry one night.  
  
The night was starry and cool. The group was leaving a movie theater after seeing a new flick. Heading down to a small café down the road, they were talking about the next battle coming up with the Flugal Team and for the Blitz Team when low and behold, Harry Champ and his sister Mary came walking down the street. Mary Champ still looked like she had when the Blitz Team had faced her and the Champ Team last year. The couples didn't notice each other until Harry bumped into Bit. "Oh sorry. BIT!! How are you since last week?" Harry said as the couples stopped to face each other.  
  
"Just fine. How's your crotch?" Bit replied as the rest of the group started to snicker.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. It feels pain free since that hussy kicked me there. I'm surprised that Jamie was able to get his Pteras from her. How in the hell did he do that?" Bit shrugged.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Unknown to Bit, thick skulled as he was, and Leena, Bit still had his hand on Leena's hip. Brad noticed though, and tried to motion to Bit to take his hand off Leena's hip. Bit and Leena didn't notice his movements, but Harry did. He looked at Bit's hand, still resting on Leena's hip. "WHAT IN THE.?" He exclaimed, taking a step backwards in surprise. Bit and Leena looked down. "Oh geez, sorry Leena, I thought you were Naomi!" Naomi looked a little perplexed at this, but just as she was about to protest, Brad nudged her and told her to play along.  
  
"Oh Bit, how can you mistake Leena for me?" Naomi said in a fake sorrowful voice.  
  
"Sorry baby, but you two look a lot alike." Bit winked at Leena, and she winked back.  
  
Harry however didn't buy it. "I still think you're hiding something from me Bit Cloud, and I demand to know what in the hell is going on."  
  
"Nothing is going on Harry; we're telling you the truth. Naomi and I are an item and we invited Brad and Leena to go to the movies, that's all." Harry still didn't buy it. He was giving Leena and Bit strange looks, same with Mary. Brad seemed to notice Mary's strange looks at Bit mostly and beckoned him over.  
  
"Bit, I think Leena might have some competition."  
  
"Why's that Brad?"  
  
"I think Mary Champ had a crush on you!"  
  
Bit looked at Brad in shock. "Oh no." Bit groaned as he shot a look at Mary, who was looking at him with a hurt look in her eyes. He gulped. "Okay people, let's get going. We have to get something to eat, I'm starving." They all nodded and started to walk off.  
  
After they left, Mary pulled her brother towards her. "Harry," Mary said, "Forget what I said about you and that girl, Leena. I want you to get her away from my Bit!" 


	8. Singing Your heart out

Red Phoenix Part 8.  
  
Bit and Leena sat in a lone booth in the back of a crowed warehouse. A woman was standing, singing karaoke in front of the audience as a part of the carnivals singing contest. Bit and Leena had finally made it to the talent competitions at the fair grounds. They were scheduled to go on next, well Leena anyway. Leena was going with Bit's suggestion and was going to sing "Beautiful Good-bye." She had been practicing since Bit got better and was even going into the dance contest with him, dancing to the "Cup of Life" by Ricky Martin. The music stopped as the woman finished, the warehouse filled with the sound of clapping as the woman got her scores from the judges.  
  
"So Leena, are you nervous?"  
  
Leena and Bit spun around to face Chris Tasker from the Lightning Team. Upon seeing her, Bit remembered something. On the day he was shot, Bit saw Harry getting kicked in the balls by Melanie, but Fiona said that Melanie had gotten sacked from the Amazon Maidens the day before. If she was sacked, how could she be a member the next day?  
  
"Uh, Earth to Bit. What's up?"  
  
Bit snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry Leena, I was just thinking."  
  
"Do you remember when Fiona said that Melanie was sacked from the Amazon Maidens because she was working for the Backdraft?"  
  
Leena nodded. "Yeah so?"  
  
"Well why is she sitting over with the Amazon Maidens over there?" Leena and Chris turned their heads toward the Amazon Maidens table in the front. Sure enough, Melanie was sitting next to Erin at the head of the table. "That is weird." Admitted Chris as she was joined by Jack and his girlfriend and Chris' sister, Kelly. But they put the thought out of their heads when the judges announced Leena as their next singer. "Kiss for luck." Bit said as he kissed Leena on the lips. She smiled at him and ran up to the stage.  
  
"And now, Leena Toros, artillery pilot for the Blitz Team, will now be performing 'Beautiful Good-bye'." Leena did a slight bow to the crowd and nodded to the DJ. She took a breathe and began to sing as the music got the right part.  
  
Fed up with my destiny,  
  
This place of no return,  
  
Think I'll take another day,  
  
To slowly watch and burn,  
  
It doesn't really matter,  
  
How the time goes by,  
  
Cause I still remember you and I,  
  
And that Beautiful Good-bye.  
  
Staggered through these empty streets,  
  
Laughing all along,  
  
The night had made a mess of me,  
  
Your confessions kept me warm,  
  
I don't really miss you,  
  
I just need to know,  
  
Do you ever think of you and I?  
  
And that Beautiful Good-bye.  
  
When I see you now,  
  
I wonder how,  
  
I could have watched you walk away,  
  
If I let you down,  
  
Please forgive me now,  
  
For that Beautiful good-bye.  
  
In these days of no regrets,  
  
I keep mine to myself,  
  
And all the things we never said,  
  
I can say for someone else,  
  
And nothing lasts forever,  
  
But we always try,  
  
And I just can't help but wonder why,  
  
When let it pass us by.  
  
When I see you now,  
  
I wonder how,  
  
I could have watched you walk away,  
  
If I let you down,  
  
Please forgive me now,  
  
For that Beautiful Good-bye.  
  
Baby what can I do,  
  
Oh to get through to you,  
  
And sometime I cry,  
  
It's a fool's lullaby,  
  
And sometimes I cry,  
  
It's just a fool's lullaby,  
  
Oh I just used to cry!  
  
Yeah.  
  
The whole warehouse just went wild as soon as Leena finished. The whole crowd was whistling and cheering; the Blitz, Champ, Amazon Maidens, Flugal, and Lightning Teams gave her a standing ovation. The judges were very impressed, giving her the highest marks yet. "Great job Leena, perfect." Said Doc as Leena sat down next to Bit. "Thanks Dad. I hope Harry isn't here he'd be all."  
  
"Hi Leena."  
  
Leena groaned as she turned to face Harry. He was looking at Leena with the same look of love he always had, Mary was at his side this time again, looking very cross. "Hello Harry." Bit groaned as Mary took seat between him and Leena. Harry took a seat on Leena's other side. Leena tapped her fingers impatiently on the table as Mary started to flirt with poor Bit. I knew it, she does have a crush on Bit. Thought Brad as Naomi slipped away to use the restroom. Harry and Mary didn't seem to realize that Leena was beckoning someone over to their table, a young black haired man about the same age as Dr.Toros. He wore a red robe like battle uniform with gold trim, light brown leather gloves, and black boots.  
  
"Hi Sirius, how's the girlfriend?"  
  
The others raised their heads at Leena's guest. His blue eyes twinkled at them and Leena. He smiled at them and sat down. "She's fine, we still can't go back to Earth beings I'm still wanted. I can't wait until they find that murdering traitor."  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, they'll find him, don't forget he's not that smart."  
  
Sirius smiled. Bit had seen him somewhere before too, but he couldn't place him.  
  
"So Sirius, what kind of Zoid do you pilot now?" Asked Leena as the waitress brought Sirius a drink.  
  
"Shadow Fox. I used to pilot a Konig Wolf but after I got arrested I had my brother put it somewhere safe. Now I can't go talk to him because I still have a warrant out for my arrest."  
  
Steve Toros adjusted his weight. Sirius Black had been a friend of his since his old team had battled the Blitz Team 14 years ago. He also knew that he was a wizard from Earth that came to Zi via portal and that he was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Leena must have met him through Fiona. Sirius also had a god son, the son of a very good friend of his, Harry Potter. Harry attended the school Sirius and Steve went to. Sirius and Steve had never met at Hogwarts because they were in different houses, Sirius in Gryffindor, Steve in Hufflepuff. Steve had never told his wife or children that he was actually a wizard for they never got their acceptance which was a real disappointment. He was hoping they would have the same training as him, beings there was no wizarding school on Planet Zi.  
  
"So Toros how's the Blitz team?"  
  
The team and crew spun around to face Dr.Laon, an ex-member of the Backdraft. He had created Brad's Shadow Fox and had once hated Dr.Toros, even though they were best friends in Zoids School, which Steve attended after Hogwarts. "Hey Laon, care for a drink?" Sirius asked as Laon pulled up a chair. "No thanks, but thanks for asking. How's life treating you Sirius?"  
  
Laon and Sirius caught up on old times as the last karaoke contestants sang. "And now for the winner of this years annual Singing Contest," Cried the announcer. Leena, Bit, Brad, Jamie, and the rest of the crew looked at the man as he waited for the judges' scores and votes. They handed him an envelope, which he opened and read. "And the winner is.LEENA TOROS WITH 'BEAUTIFUL GOOD-BYE'!" The announcer yelled.  
  
The Blitz Team table erupted with cheers and whistling. "ALRIGHT LEENA!" Yelled Bit as Leena stood up to get her prize, which was a certificate of ownership for a new Zoid, which they showed on the screen. It was a Konig Wolf, fresh and new and ready to be piloted.  
  
"This Zoid is a peach to pilot, it even has a built in CD player and air conditioning system. Have fun Leena." Leena was flush with happiness as she took her seat next to Bit; Mary had gone off to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
"Great Job Leena!" Came Fiona's excited squeal from behind her. "Thanks Fi. I hope a certain someone I'm giving it to will like it." As she said this, she looked directly at Bit. 


	9. Dance the Night Away and get some cool s...

Phoenix Team part 9.  
  
Bit looked at Leena, shocked. Did she say and do what he thought she did? She was going to give her Konig Wolf to him? Probably to be fair. Of course, Leena had two Zoids, Jamie had two Zoids, and Brad had two Zoids. Bit only had the Liger Zero, but to have a rare Konig Wolf!? They were more rare then a Red Blade Liger! Bit had a suspicion that being the Phoenix Team was so rich they were aloud to build their own Zoids. There had been a rumor that the Lightning Squad on the Phoenix Team had special Lightning Saix made for them so they had rotating guns and had a Strike Laser Claw. One of the Saix pilots on the Team was afraid of high speeds, so resistance armor was placed on it and a Wild Weasel Unit, beings it wouldn't do much for speed, it could easily make it up in ammo. There was another rumor that they had created a new Zoid called the Thunder Lynx. No one had ever seen it, not even the Amazon Maidens. Bit looked back at Leena. She was talking to Melody and Fiona who had just joined the table. She was laughing and talking as though she had never heard her name on the announcement when she won, she wasn't gloating. That came as a surprise. Leena never missed the chance to gloat.  
  
She must be maturing, that has to be it, she has to be maturing. Bit looked at Leena for a few more seconds and than turned to talk to Jamie, but was rudely surprised when he saw Jamie flirting with a girl! Jamie Hemeros, the serious statistics manager of the Blitz Team, was flirting! Was that what Jamie wanted to talk about a few days before? That he was in love? The girl, as it seemed, wasn't too hard on the eyes, in fact, she looked almost exactly like Miss. Prazan, dead gorgeous at every angle! She had long, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a drop dead smile that showed her front teeth. She wore a skirt like Zoid battle uniform, like a mix between Naomi Flugal and Leena. The flare on the back of her skirt looked like the wings of a Sting Ray. It was gold and red, the Phoenix Team colors. The tell tale gold bands of the Phoenix Team that were usually on the arms were around her legs, at the rim of her boots. As she walked up to them, he saw Jamie blush. "Hey Jamie, how are ya?" She asked as Jamie tried hard to control him self.  
  
"Hi Kristen, long time no see, I'm doing fine. How about you?" Kristen smiled at him and sat down. The dance contest was about to begin and Bit was getting nervous. Leena was still talking to her friends when the announcement came over the intercom that the dance contest was ready to start.  
  
Bit crossed his fingers, hoping that they would be first to get it over with. "First up, Bit Cloud and Leena Toros, dancing to Ricky Martin's 'Cup of Life'." Leena took Bit's arm and lead him to the dance floor.  
  
They stood in the middle of the floor, backs and legs straight and stiff, they held each other as if they were doing a slow dance. Then out of no where the music blasted and Bit and Leena were dancing as if a well oiled machine, doing perfect turns, dips and spins. They were doing what looked to a mix between a salsa and a tango, moving perfectly as if they were being controlled. "How in the hell did they learn to dance like that?" Asked Doc as they neared the end of the song.  
  
"I believe I'm responsible for that."  
  
The team looked toward the table behind them where the Zaber Team and their new girlfriends were sitting. I young girl sitting next to Lineback was waving to Leena who just got off the floor, sweating. She had long black hair and wore a sort of silver version of Naomi's uniform. It had what looked like a tiger's claw fastened to the front. "Hi, I'm Maylynn Smith, Aka the Phantom Tiger." The Blitz team looked at her in shock.  
  
"You're the Phantom Tiger?" gasped Brad as Bit and Leena sat down. (The Phantom Tiger was supposed to be an unknown warrior who piloted a silver Zaber Fang with a 50mm laser Vulcan gun like a Shadow Fox and a Strike Laser Claw and Smoke screen. She was known as the Phantom Tiger because she never got hit and would disappear in an instant, just like a phantom. She was also very sneaky, and would move through a forest as if she was going right through the trees, and she only appeared at night.)  
  
Maylynn nodded and took a drink from her glass. "I taught them those moves, I've been taking dance since I was three, and I know every step in the book." Lineback looked adoringly at Maylynn as she said this.  
  
"Well, ready for the Phoenix to whoop your ass tomorrow?" Asked Kristin as she took a seat next to Jamie.  
  
"You wish, we'll blow you out of the water." Replied Bit, determined. "Which reminds me," Said Jamie as Kristin came back from getting a drink, "Which Squad are we up against tomorrow?"  
  
"The Zorro Squad, and good luck. You're going to need it against Sirius and his Shadow Fox."  
  
"You mean we're going up against Sirius?" Asked Leena, looking over at Sirius, who was now sitting with Erin. Sirius was her best friend besides Bit and Fiona and she wasn't sure if she wanted to fight against him, event though he would be a fit opponent. She shook her head and looked at the next couple dancing. After the dance contest was over, it was time to announce the winner.  
  
"And the winners for the annual dance contest are. Bit Cloud and Leena Toros!" The whole house stood up and applauded whole heartedly as the judge announced their prize.  
  
"Here," the judge said as he handed them a large and strange capsule, "Hook this capsule up to a power source. It should open with a surprise inside by tomorrow."  
  
Bit by the capsule on the table of the Hover Cargo. They were on their way home with the Konig Wolf that night. Bit had hooked the capsule up to a plug in on the wall with an extension cord. "What do you think it is?" He asked Jamie as Leena and Brad drank a cup of coffee.  
  
"Beats me. I guess we'll find out in the morning. Well, we're almost home." Jamie replied as the Blitz Team hanger loomed in the distance.  
  
"Hey Jamie, do you have any information on the Zorro Team, and why are they called that?"  
  
"Simple, they all pilot Shadow Fox's, and 'Zorro' is 'Fox' in Spanish. Plus the guy in black, Zorro, had the nick name 'The Fox'." Replied Jamie as he parked the Hover Cargo. "I always loved those shows." Said Doc as the team disembarked, Brad and Bit lugging the capsule. "It was always exciting to see what Zorro would do next." The team rolled their eyes. Not only was it normal for Doc to waste money, but it was also normal for him to keep talking about subjects no one really cared about.  
  
"Well, better plug this in somewhere." Said Bit as they hauled the capsule up the stairs.  
  
"You got that right; I think we have a plug outlet in the meeting room where Jamie goes over his strategies." Replied Leena who had taken Brad's place in carrying the capsule.  
  
The team went to bed earlier then they thought they would, only Leena and Bit stayed up. "What do you think it is?" Asked Leena as they shared a cup of coffee. Bit just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder. She reacted by leaning into him and sticking her hand under his shirt. The rest followed smoothly as if in a well rehearsed play.  
  
It was the next morning when they finally got up around ten or so. The whole team was sitting at the table eating breakfast when they walked in. "Good morning you two, how'd you sleep?" Asked Doc as they sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"I slept OK; I didn't get to sleep until around midnight." Leena replied as Jamie served her some pancakes.  
  
Bit poured him self a cup of coffee when Brad whispered in his ear. "So, how was your night last night?" Asked Brad with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
Bit looked over the table at the others and quickly replied with a, "I'll tell you later." And with a wink, turned to his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Bit, the capsule opened this morning." Bit spat out what coffee he had in his mouth. "Really, what was it?"  
  
"Here, let me show you."  
  
Jamie whistled and a bluish Organoid came running over to him. "It's an Organoid; we don't have any idea what to name him though."  
  
"How about Blitz, after our Team?" Asked Leena as she stroked the Organoids head.  
  
"That's a great idea Leena, Blitz it is."  
  
The Hover Cargo cruised over the desert sands as they headed toward their destination for the battle that day. Bit and Leena were putting the final touches on repairs to their Zoids when Jamie came over the intercom. "We're almost there, get ready to mobilize." They got into their Zoids, ready for the fight ahead. Blitz was in the Konig Wolf above Bit, ready for action.  
  
To be Continued. 


	10. The Long Awaited Battle

Red Phoenix part 10.  
  
Liger roared anxiously as the Hover Cargo neared its destination. Very faintly, Bit could hear the roar of the Konig Wolf, telling him that Blitz was also anxious. Leena was sitting in the main control room of the Hover Cargo. She had backed out of the battle when she heard Sirius was fighting against them. Sirius was a very good friend of hers, having saved her once from a Backdraft members attack while Bit was still away. It wouldn't have been right, Leena thought, to attack someone who saved her. She wasn't in love with him, he was already taken by Erin, and she was taken by Bit. Jamie watched as Leena paced back and forth in the control room, waiting anxiously for the battle to start. "Installing Liger Zero Jager, CAS complete." Said Doc as the blue conversion for Liger was finished being installed. Jamie turned to a com-link to see the Konig Wolf waiting patiently as Brad's Shadow Fox was shot out from the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Mobilizing Konig Wolf." Said Jamie calmly as the Wolf shot out from the Hover Cargo and landed next to Brad.  
  
"Bit here, mobilizing Liger Zero Jager. GO JAGER!"  
  
The blue Zoid flew out of the Hover Cargo and landed at a run at the same time was the Judge capsule hit the earth. It opened to produce a white robot, the Judge. {This area is a restricted Zoid battle field. Only Zoid personnel and pilots are allowed. Warning, all unauthorized personnel must leave the battlefield. Area scanned, battlefield, set up, The Blitz Team vs. the Phoenix Team's Zorro Squad, Battle mode 0992, ready FIGHT!}  
  
"Where's the enemy?" Asked Bit as Liger searched the area. "BIT BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Jamie's voice over the intercom. Bit spun around to see a blue Shadow Fox coming down on him. Before the pilot could hit, Liger activated its boosters and got out of the way. "Damn, I missed." Cursed the young female pilot. She had long blue hair and determined brown eyes. An orange head band held the hair from her eyes she searched for Bit.  
  
"Kiyone let me handle him. Take care of the Blitz Team's Shadow Fox."  
  
Kiyone nodded and turned her Water Fox towards Brad who was having trouble with a Fire Fox, a red version of the Shadow Fox. The Fire Fox issued its smoke screen, blocking Brad's sight. Before Brad could get a good aim on his target threw the smoke, his Zoid was knocked out of commission by the Water Fox.  
  
"Thanks Kiyone."  
  
"No problem Melody, besides, what happened to your Hel Cat?"  
  
"Got damaged by a Backdraft group member, luckily Fire Tiger was there to lend me his Fire Fox." Kiyone nodded and started looking for the Konig Wolf, which was hiding very well from their trackers. Melody looked around towards the south and east as Kiyone took the west and south.  
  
Meanwhile, Bit was currently trying to get a Shadow Fox off his tail. Sirius was having a relatively easy time with Bit, having trained with the world's strongest Zoid pilot. "What's with this guy, how can he keep up with me?" Said Bit to himself as Liger continued to run for its life.  
  
"Nice try Bit, but you can't beat me." Came Sirius' voice, which had changed from a calm nature to a gruff, dog like growl. The Fox started to run on the cliff wall, balancing on the protruding rocks. The Vulcan Gun raised itself from the Zoids back and started shooting madly at Liger. Bit was shaken around in the cockpit during the blows, but became still as Sirius stopped shooting all of a sudden. It had been shot down, but not knocked out. The rocks the Shadow Fox had been running on where blasted from underneath his feet, making the Fox fall.  
  
Liger stopped to face the Konig Wolf standing in front of them, its gun barrels smoking. "Whoa, thanks Blitz." Praised Bit as Blitz moved the Wolf closer. Liger turned around and roared as Sirius' Shadow Fox shakily got to its feet. A barrage barred down upon them as the Water and Fire Foxes started to shoot at them, almost hitting Sirius in the process.  
  
"Do you two idiots mind watching where you're shooting?" Yelled Sirius at the young pilots. The girls apologized quickly, but as they were about to finish the battle, the Judge sounded off. {Warning, unauthorized Zoid has entered the battlefield, this battle is now canceled until further notice, unknown Zoid please leave the battle.} But it was shot down before it could finish. Another capsule fell, revealing a black Judge capsule.  
  
"It's the Backdraft Group!" Shrieked Leena as about twelve Zabats grabbed the Konig Wolf and started to carry it towards the black Whale King.  
  
"BLITZ! Oh no you don't, your not taking Blitz!" Liger fired the guns on its cheeks, breaking the wires holding the Wolf. The Wolf fell and landed on the cliff, firing at will at the retreating Zabats. Just as a band of Backdraft Zoids were coming onto the battle field, a red and gold Whale King flew down, startling the Backdraft Zoids. Just then, a familiar red Zaber Fang walked right out of the Black Whale King, sporting a new long range rifle.  
  
"It's Polta!"  
  
"Not Polta to my adversaries, I'm actually known as Fire Tiger."  
  
The red Zaber Fang spun around and started shooting his own men, making Altair, roar with anger. "That traitor, he was working with the Phoenix Team Element Squad the whole time!" Screamed Altair as one by one his Zoids were shot down.  
  
And the others were just perplexed. "He works for the Phoenix Team?" Asked Jamie.  
  
"Yep, since the war on the Taliban back on Earth. He was known as Fire Tiger, one of the Phoenix Team's best Zoid pilots, but he left after the war as he didn't know what he was to do with himself. He only rejoined the Phoenix Team six years ago when the Backdraft group came into power." Jamie was perplexed even more, stunned by the fact that they had been fooled.  
  
"I think I'd better get out there to help them." He finally stammered as he stood up to go to his Reynos. Doc watched Jamie leave, battling with another thought on his mind. Unknown to his team, he had packed up another Zoid. A Shield Liger. He had once piloted it when the Blitz Team was just starting out and he, his wife Tia, and Oscar had started the team. Oscar had piloted a Reynos for the team, himself the Shield Liger, and Tia a Lightning Saix.  
  
Tia had been killed by a Geno Breaker about when Leena was six, Steve just didn't have the heart to tell Leena, knowing her. With that final thought, Steve Toros stood up and headed to the front cargo hold to his Zoid.  
  
"There's too many god damn Zoids! We have to retreat!" Cried out Leena as she tried to shoot down about six War Sharks.  
  
"We can't do that! Remember what the Backdraft group does to pilots who refuse to fight? They take and destroy their Zoids, I think its better if we just fight cause then if we lose, all they do is take them and leaves us an opportunity to take them back. In short, KEEP FIGHTING GOD DAMN IT!" Snapped Polta as he shot down four Hel Cats.  
  
"I agree with you a hundred percent there Fire Tiger." Came a familiar voice over the intercom. Leena, Bit, Brad, and Jamie spun around to face a Shield Liger coming up behind them. "It's been a long time Blue Lion, I had no idea you still knew how to pilot a Zoid." Mocked Polta playfully as Dr. Toros brought his Zoid up next to him. "I could say the same for you Fire Tiger, and you still have the same Zaber Fang I see. You've had that Zoid since the war." Polta smiled. Same old Blue Lion, not afraid to say what's on his mind. Polta chuckled, making Steve fume. "What's so funny?" He demanded as Polta continued to chuckle.  
  
"Oh nothing, just remembering the good old days. But I'd better stop and shoot, more Zoids are coming." The Phoenix, Blitz Teams, Polta, and Steve all turned to see another Backdraft Whale King land not too far away. A bunch of Zoids started to march forward, also to be countered by another Phoenix Team Whale King. A white Liger in red and gold Schneider armor came from the Whale King, and roared proudly. Dozens more Zoids came out with the Phoenix team coat of arms on them, showing that they were members of the Phoenix Team. "Looks like we have a regular war here don't we now." Came an almost heavenly voice over the intercom.  
  
"Oh hi Erin." Said Sirius, whose voice kinda went misty and dream like.  
  
"I guess Sirius has a little crush on Red Phoenix." Joked Steve as his Shield Liger ripped off a Command Wolfs leg.  
  
"It's not Sirius, its El Zorro! Erin gave me the code name last week to match my Zoid."  
  
"OK, don't blow a gasket on me Zorro, calm down." Fire Tiger said, blasting a few Hel Cats. "We were just poking a little fun. That's all." But before Bit could enter in the conversation, a Zaber Fang leapt up and was able to have a piece of Liger pie until.  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Geno Breaker

Read Phoenix Part 11.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!" Screamed Bit as a Backdraft Zaber Fang leapt on him and started ripping the Liger apart. A shot rang out, hitting the Fang and causing it to fall. A yellow and black Zaber Fang with two missile launchers, a Gattling gun, a triple barrel Shock Cannon and a Vulcan Gun was standing on a cliff just above them. A tiger stripped organoid was standing next to it. As Bit continued to watch, a huge cloud of mist appeared and disappeared, leaving a silver Zaber Fang in its place, a silver organoid next to it.  
  
"Hey Bit, long time no see."  
  
"Lineback?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Maylynn, my lovely girlfriend upgraded my Zaber Fang and gave me Tigris, the organoid at my side. We agreed to help you guys. Omari, Kirkland, let's get 'em!"  
  
The regular Zaber Team Zaber Fangs jumped out from behind both of the Zabers and started attacking the Backdraft. Bit watched sadly as the words Command System Freeze came up on a screen. But as he watched, a black organoid with red eyes appeared, and merged with him. Liger was healed entirely. "What in the hell just happened?" Asked Bit.  
  
"That's my organoid Saurer," Answered Sirius as he brought down three Hel Cats. "He has the power to heal even totaled Zoids. He decided he would help you probably because you own his brother."  
  
"YOUR ORGANOID IS MY ORGANOIDS BROTHER!!??!!"  
  
"That would be correct."  
  
Bit sat perplexed for a moment until a shot in the side. Liger roared in pain and turned around. His eyes widened in horror as a huge red Zoid walked out from Altair's Whale King. "It's a Geno Breaker!" Screamed Erin as the Liger 007 roared angrily. "I've had enough of that Zoid to last me a life time! RYOKO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! WE NEED THE NIX!"  
  
"I'm coming already!"  
  
A white horse like Zoid exited from the main Whale King. It was wearing a modified version of the Liger's Panzer unit. The Liger 007 dived into the Whale King quicker then Bit's Liger ever could. The Equus Nix, as the Liger Zero's built in Zoid encyclopedia explained was an Ultimate X that was able to have transformation armors like a Liger. It was also equipped with a Charged Particle Cannon and a rare attack called the Laser Hoof Pound, an attack much like a Liger's Strike Laser Claw, but more powerful.  
  
The Nix opened its mouth and started to charge its cannons, pointing at the Geno Breaker. "That didn't work during the war, its not working now." Muttered the pilot as he ran his fingers through his grey hair and put up a super powerful shield around the Breaker. The Nix shot its cannon, hitting it dead on, but as the smoke cleared, Ryoko gasped. The Breaker was still standing, a super shield up around it.  
  
"Damn it, I forgot that the Geno Breaker had a shield." Cursed Ryoko. She then aimed all of her missiles and cannons at the Breaker and fired the Burning Big Bang, but once again the Breaker was still standing.  
  
"This is for Tia you son of a bitch!" Doc shot forward and rammed into a started Breaker. The pilot reacted quickly and batted the Shield Liger away with its tail.  
  
Leena sat in her Gun Sniper, surprised that her father would say that beings her mother had died giving birth to her. "Your mother didn't die because of you Leena." Leena turned to see Erin looking back at her. "She was killed in her Saix by that Geno Breaker when you were six, your father never told you because he was afraid of your safety, so I decided I'd tell you."  
  
"What do you mean, and how do you know?"  
  
"I know because I was a mercenary on the Blitz Team long before the Phoenix Team entered the war your father was talking about. I was battling along side her against the Tiger's Team who at that time consisted of the current pilots fathers when the Backdraft appeared. The Backdraft had heard of me and wanted me to pilot for them. I refused and they brought out the Geno Breaker.  
  
"My Zoid at the time, a Red Blade Liger named Blade, and I battled fiercely until Tia got in the way in her Lightning Saix and was blasted by mistake by the Charged Particle Cannon. I finally froze the Command System of the Breaker and rushed Tia to the hospital as fast as I could. I tried to keep her alive with my magic, but I ran out of energy and passed out just seconds after your mother passed away.  
  
"I still blame myself for her death, but now the pilots after Bit and he might kill you by mistake. Go to your hanger, there is an unused door at the right hand side of the hanger as you enter. Take Saurer with you and remember that Saurer can repair even totaled Zoids. GO!"  
  
Leena ran towards the direction of the hanger, calling Saurer to her. Saurer leapt from the Liger and unfolded dragon like wings from its back and followed. Erin watched from the Whale Kings mouth as the Gun Sniper disappeared in the distance.  
  
Steve had seen his daughter run off with Saurer with her, and confused, asked Erin what she had told her. Erin just smiled and said he would find out in good time. Fire Tiger and Kirkland were having a slight problem when the Backdraft sent the Fuma Team at them. They fired until a Genosaurer walked out and destroyed the War Sharks. "Uh Sarah, pleasure seeing you here."  
  
"Shut up Polta and keep firing."  
  
"Where's Vega?"  
  
"Melanie was caught spying for the Backdraft again and unleashed a whole army of Backdraft warriors on the rest of the Maidens. Vega's out helping his sister." Tiger nodded and continued to fire angrily at the attacking Zoids. Bit had long since returned to the Hover Cargo to change armors when he remembered he was the only person there.  
  
When he spoke of this out loud, Liger just chuckled and roared out. The wheels on either side of the Liger began to spin around and landed on the slot for the Jager. The armor was soon back in its place and the wheel began to spin again. It landed on armor that Bit wasn't too keen on using but if Liger wanted to use it, so be it. "Installing Liger Zero Panzer." He said as the heavy armor was placed on the Liger. "Liger Zero Panzer CAS complete. Side Panel open." As he spoke the side panel began to open slowly and moved the Liger to the panel. The tier tipped back and deposited the Liger on the hand ground. "At least they choose hard rocky ground and not sandy for the battle today eh partner?" The Liger roared, causing the Konig Wolf to turn around and come back. Blitz stored the wolf in the Hover Cargo and merged with Liger, who suddenly found a new strength in his legs. The Liger was walking as fast as he would have with just the Zero armor. "I guess organoids can also enhance a Zoid's strength." Muttered Bit, allowing the Liger to walk forward more. The Liger stopped in front of the Geno Breaker. The Breaker turned around slowly to face Bit, bad move as Bit magnified the cockpit to reveal Altair as the pilot.  
  
"Hello Bit, like my Zoid?"  
  
"It's super, thanks for asking. Why did you kill Tia Toros?"  
  
"Its obvious isn't?"  
  
Bit remained quiet, leaving Altair room to speak. "She used to work with the Backdraft until she met Steve Toros in a bar one night. She made friends with him and they were rarely apart. It was during this time that Leyon got involved with her and that whole mess with the love letter started. I was furious that she had fallen in love with an enemy and that she was married to him and quit the Backdraft. I swore revenge.  
  
"It was during that time did I hatch a plan. I succeeded. I finally found the Zoid I needed. A dealer had this Zoid as a collector's item and was hesitant to sell it. I killed him and took the Zoid. I trained with it secretly until I knew I was powerful enough to stop the Blitz Team, but it was also around the time did I find out that they had hired the mercenary, Erin, that the Backdraft had an eye on to work for them. I knew she was powerful and trained more.  
  
"Finally the day came when I would kill that traitor and get my vengeance. But it was Erin who defeated me. I had hit the Lightning Saix Tia was piloting and killed her, but as I went to kidnap Erin, she manipulated my mind and caused me to go insane, giving her enough time to finally defeat my Geno Breaker. It was enough training for her as she quit the Blitz Team shortly after Tia died and joined the Cloud Team, which I'm not surprised you've been having a dream about a massacre lately."  
  
Bit's eyes widened in horror. "You mean, the dream I have been having, was a memory of my past?"  
  
Altair nodded. "Your father, Max, used to be an old rival of mine. We would challenge each other on regular bases, but he would always win. Finally I grew tired of him, and used the Backdraft to kill his entire team, included you and your siblings. But once again I was tricked. You see Erin had her Ultimate X with her this time and used its power to defeat us. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not save your family. Jack Cisco also lost his father that night, bad move on joining the Cloud Team on his part."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Both Altair and Bit looked up to see Jack and the Lightning Team on a cliff above them. "You're the reason both of our fathers are dead. You made me an orphan along with Bit. Now I know why I thought the name Cloud was familiar when I first met Bit, he may have been a year younger then me, but he was still my best friend!" And with that, Jack leapt down on the Breaker's back and starts to rip at the metal.  
  
"JACK, keep him busy until I have my Hyper Cannons charged, jump off when I give the word!" Jack mumbled an OK and continued to slash the Geno Breaker's armor. Finally Bit whistled, and Jack jumped off seconds before the beams hit their mark. The flap that covered one of the grapplers was blasted off, falling to the ground.  
  
"Damn you," cursed Altair, "now you'll both pay." He leapt up in the air and started to charge him cannon, but a silver streak flew past them and rammed into the Breaker. A Liger, adorned with the Berserk Fury type battle armor, including the rotating blades, stood over a collapsed Breaker. The Breaker started to stand, but was stopped as the rotating blades starting to in its side. The Zoid fell once again, its computer frozen. Bit, Jack, and Erin all breathed a sigh of relief and came together in a circle.  
  
"That was close, thanks Red Phoenix."  
  
"Don't mention it, come on the others need help." They quickly turned their Zoids around to see a cameo Whale King landing. "I was wondering when they were going to arrive." Snarled Erin as she bolted off towards the transporter. The mouth of the Zoid opened and a Liger and two Berserks ran out. A whole army followed, including an extra Redler that headed out in the direction of the nearest town.  
  
"There goes Melanie, to finally be behind bars." Muttered Bit as the Redler disappeared from site.  
  
"Who's Melanie?" Asked Chris Tasker as she fell in step with Bit.  
  
"Remember the girl that kicked Harry in the nuts that day I was shot?"  
  
"Oh, jees she has a nasty temper."  
  
"No shit, let's just get going the others might need help."  
  
Finally, with the Amazon Maidens, the Phantom Squad (Maylynn's team), and the rest of Fire Tiger's squad the Element Squad now arriving the battle was one sided. The Flugal, Champ, Crusaders, Vipers, Elephander Teams, and Pierce had also joined the fight and they were totally kicking ass. Pierce and the Wild Eagle were taking care of the Backdraft Zabats along with the Phoenix Team flyers. Ashley Prazan, Erin's oldest niece, was taking care of the rest of the underground Zoids with her War Shark. Maylynn mystified her enemies by activating her custom made mist discharger and disappearing in an instant. Her organoid, Zeke, the legendary organoid once owned by Van Flyheight, had merged with her to help with the grueling battle. Lineback was giving Bit back up as he couldn't move very fast with all the ammo he was packing. But they were dismayed at the fact the Geno Breaker had finally woken up.  
  
"Well Bit Cloud, you had your fun, but now it's my turn!" Growled Altair as his Zoid leapt into the air and hovered fifty feet above them and started to charge its cannons.  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
Bit, Liger, and Blitz turned to spot a customized Lightning Saix standing in the distance. "Leena?" Asked Bit, perplexed at the thought that his girlfriend was piloting a Zoid not heavy in arsenals.  
  
"Ya, it's me. This Saix was my Mom's. It was destroyed by the Geno Breaker's Charged Particle Cannon years ago when I was little. But thanks to Saurer, I was able to have the Saix be reborn, more powerful then before. And I believe my mom's spirit is still in the Saix."  
  
Bit smiled. He knew it meant a lot to Leena how her mother was and how she died and how she thought it was her fault that she was gone. But now that she knew the truth, he smiled wider.  
  
"Erin, are you insane? Leena could be killed out there!" Snarled Dr. Toros as Erin just smiled.  
  
"I studied the tapes of Tia's death millions of times after the war and came up with a conclusion to why it happened Steve; she was not equipped with an organoid to make her custom model Lightning Saix stronger. The reason I succeeded was because Shadow had come back and saved me." Explained Erin, "The modified Saix was heavier then the Saix Washu built me and wasn't fast enough, and the fact that it had a non rotating gun and wasn't equipped with a Strike Laser Claw like mine also contributed to the fact.  
  
"Saurer has the ability to fully restore Zoids even of their Zoid Cores are decimated. He also has the power to bring out a Zoids full potential like his parents Ambient and Specular. With his power he was able to install both of those weapons by using left over components left over from the Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw and from the components left over from my Saix's rotating gun, which you still have even after I quit the Blitz Team."  
  
Steve gulped, "I hope you're right." And watched as his daughter and Bit faced the Geno Breaker. 


	12. Memories Put to Rest

Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the finale of The Queen Arrives: The Battle with the Red Phoenix! Of course you remember last time when I left off on my story; Bit and Leena were getting ready to face off against the dreaded Geno Breaker. Also you heard the story of Bit's Parents, Jack's father, and Leena's mother's death. But is there something Erin's not telling them? Like who gave Altair the Geno Breaker in the first place, or who was Altair's mysterious partner in his massacre? You'll just have to read and find out. Now, on with the show!!  
Red Phoenix Part 12, Finale  
  
Beads of sweat ran down Bit's face, his eyes glued to the Geno Breaker. Leena was equally nervous, as this was her first time piloting a high speed Zoid when she was so used to slow, heavily built, artillery Zoids. Everyone else on the battlefield all held their breath, almost afraid to breathe. Erin's Zoid, the Liger 007, was the only Zoid moving as it walked slowly. *Bit, Leena. I have an idea to help you in your battle.* Erin telepathically told them. *I can't tell you verbally of fear that Altair might have made a secret com link to your Zoids. So I must tell you mentally.*  
  
"Uh, you can speak telepathically?" Asked Bit, stunned.  
  
*Yes, it is a rare gift, but I will be willing to help you learn, but not at the moment. Right now, I must tell you the plan. Bit, you fire a Burning Big Bang at the Geno Breaker's front, causing it to throw up its shield. The shield with protect the front, but not the back. Leena, that's where you come in. You have to get behind the Geno Breaker and aim for the Charged Particle Converter on the Zoids back. Unlike Genosaurers, who use tail vents, the Geno Breaker uses a special vent on its back to draw in Charged Particles, you have to destroy that.*  
  
"Right," Answered Leena, "anything else?"  
  
*Yes, Bit, after you fire the Big Bang, discard your armor; head back to the Hover Cargo and install Liger Zero Schneider. As soon as Leena destroys the vent, I'll shoot of the pincers on the Geno Breaker, and help Leena keep it busy until you return. When you get back, use the Liger's Seven Blade attack and slice through it.*  
  
"Gotcha! Thanks for the help." Said Bit, now looking back at the Geno Breaker with new found courage. "Liberty, courage and a sense of justice. I need all three of these skills in order to avenge my family." Liger roared an answer and slowly walked forward towards the Geno Breaker. "Alright Liger this is it! BURNING BIG BANG!" Over three hundred missiles shot out at the Geno Breaker, and as expected, it threw up its shield. It was when the smoke became really dense in the front did Leena shoot behind the Breaker, and Leena, careful on her controls, aimed for the vent. It was slightly hard to find, as smoke from the front was slightly covering the back. But as the smoke began to die down, an opening looking a lot like an air condition vent became visible, and pink light was beginning to form!  
  
"Oh no! He's charging the cannon!" Leena exclaimed in a near panic. She quickly aimed and fired, but unfortunately, it was off course by several inches. "Shit! Now I have to take it out with the claws before it turns around." Leena dashed forward. The force of the speed threw her back into the seat, making it almost impossible to steer. Finally, Leena leapt onto the Breaker's back, but the Breaker was aware of her presence, and thwacked her off with its tail.  
  
"Leena!" Cried Harry, "I'll save you my darling!" As quickly as his Iron Kong would allow, Harry rushed forward and caught the Lightning Saix in its arms.  
  
"Whoa, thanks Harry." Leena said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"No problem, now, get back out there and make your mother proud."  
  
"You know I will." Answered Leena, who sped back towards the Breaker. Harry watched her leave, and with a somewhat happy tone of mood, awaited Bit to come back from the Hover Cargo with the Schneider.  
  
* * *  
  
Things on the battle field had gone from bad to worse when Erin missed the pincers on the Breaker, and was hit with the cannon. Luckily, she had a shield and deflected most of the blast, but the left part of her Zoid was badly singed. Leena had been doing well up to the point where the Geno Breaker was able to get a hold of her before she was able to take another shot at the back. In the process, he had ripped off one of Leena's gun barrels, halving the Saix's fire power. Plus, the Saix had taken some slight damage to its right front leg, making it so it could run very fast.  
  
*Leena, start shooting at it, I'll try shooting the vent myself.*  
  
"Right." Leena aimed her gun at the Geno Breaker's cockpit when it wasn't looking, its sensors trained at the Liger 007. Leena shot several times, hitting it on the cheek all three times.  
  
"Why you little." Growled Altair as the Geno spun its head around and aimed its guns at Leena. They fired, but the Saix was still fast enough to dodge the shots effortlessly.  
  
"Heh, nice try pal, but you'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to beat a Lightning Saix!" And with that, Leena shot forward and fired its gun again, getting the Geno Breaker to kick up its shield.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't disabled it yet!" Came a somewhat whiny voice over the com link, making Leena's head turn towards the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Bit!" She exclaimed excitedly as the Liger Zero, now in the orange and green armor of the Schneider, ran up next to her.  
  
"In the flesh. I was only gone for a minute; don't tell me you missed me already." Leena blushed, she would have either socked him one or kissed him, she didn't know which, if she wasn't talking to him through COM link. "Now, enough talk, let's kick some Backdraft ass!" Yelled Bit shooting forward. Leena once again fired her gun, making the Breaker put its shield again giving Erin time. With a push of a button, the Triple Barrel Shock Cannons on 007's chest hit the vent causing the entry way to the cannon to cave in.  
  
"W-What!? My cannon!"  
  
"Oops, did I do that? I'm so clumsy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Erin, flicking Altair off as he swore every cuss word he could think of. "Language Altair, don't want the kiddies hearing you." Altair continued to swear as he fired everything he had at Erin, but was sadly disappointed when Erin put up her own shield.  
  
"Oh, Breaker." Came an ego manic sounding voice from behind him. Altair slowly turned around to see a fully healed Lightning Saix standing behind him. Saurer had merged with the Lightning Saix again to heal it quick while Altair had been distracted. And Leena was ready to fire! Quickly, Altair spun the Geno Breaker around and was about to put up his shield when two explosions went off at either side.  
  
"WHAT?!?! NOOOO!" Altair screamed as the flaps and the pincers fell to the ground, useless.  
  
"Bit, now!" Erin yelled out to the young pilot, startling him for a second.  
  
"Right. Liger, Seven Blade Attack!" Bit ordered, making the Liger to shoot forward. The head blades went across the Liger's head and the back blades unfolded and pointed forward. A shield enveloped the Liger in pink light, almost bedazzling its pilot. "SEVEN BLADE ATTACK!" Screamed Bit, pressing the Liger's controls forward, turning on the jets and flying towards the Breaker. The Liger rammed into the Breaker's stomach area, cutting through as if it was made of paper.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Altair as his Zoid was ripped apart, but black panels surrounded him, and shot off into the sky from the Zoid as it fell to the ground helpless.  
  
* * *  
  
"We did it!" Cried Jamie happily as he landed his Reynos and started to run towards the three. But he stopped short; Bit and Leena were holding each other tight, kissing! "Wow, I was right. Oooooooooo, I believe Pierce owes me a hundred dollars. YES!" Yelled out Jamie as he jabbed his fist into the air.  
  
The whole group was celebrating. Leon and Ashley had met and decided they would go out sometime, Jamie and Kristen met at the Reynos and finally told their feelings for one another. (AAAAAWWWWW!) Sirius ran up with a very relieved look on his face to Erin, who he scooped up into his arms and tongue kissed her. "Sirius!" Erin complained playfully, "people are watching."  
  
"Let them watch." And they went into a new embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
Bit and Leena broke their kiss and gazed into each others eyes. "I was worried sick when the Breaker got a hold of you Leena. I was afraid he was going to hurt you."  
  
"And I was worried about you when I had to get the Saix." Leena answered.  
  
"Yeah, but nobody can beat me or my partner! Right Liger?" Liger roared a happy yes and shook its head and shoulders.  
  
"You're like your father."  
  
Bit stopped for a moment, not realizing that it was Erin who had spoken to him. "Like, my dad?"  
  
"Yes, every inch of you reminds me of your father. I guess no ones told you this, but the Liger Zero was.your father's Zoid when he was still alive." Bit was speechless. Liger, was his father's Zoid? "You even look exactly like him in every way, except he had a short mustache and beard. Except for the eyes, you have your mother's eyes."  
  
Bit smiled. "Was my father really a terrific Zoid pilot like Altair said?"  
  
"Yep, one of the best." Bit smiled, but then he remembered something.  
  
"You said I looked exactly like my dad, right? Well in my dreams, he had black hair, not blonde. Can you explain that?"  
  
"Why yes I can, you see I had beaten them in a game of poker one night and they had to change their hair color for a week." Erin said, sniggering. "They didn't realize until they were done that they had taken each others natural hair color! You mother originally had black hair, and your father had blonde." Bit smiled again.  
  
"Well'p, I'd better do some work then."  
  
"What work?" Asked Leena, slightly confused.  
  
"I'm going to have to train to be a great Zoid pilot, just like my dad. I might even try to look like him if I knew what he looked like." Erin and the others smiled, glad that Bit now fully remembered his past.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"You fool! How could you lose? Honestly."  
  
"But Lady Azriella, please. Give me another chance. Please."  
  
"Very well Altair. I'll give you another chance. I'll even loan you Nightwing again."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
A dark woman closely resembling Erin sat in a stone throne started angrily at Altair as he begged at her feet. A black organoid with large, black, bird like wings stood behind her, growling. "This time Altair, I'll give you a modified Geno Breaker, one that's harder to destroy." And at this, she began to laugh mercilessly, Altair and Nightwing the organoid soon joining in.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Battlefield.  
  
Bit and his teammates were walking back to the Hover Cargo, their Zoids already there when a cry came from behind them. "Bit!" Bit turned around to see his sister, Fiona running up to them, carrying what look like a photo envelope in her hand. "Here, Mom wanted you to have this." Bit took the envelope from her and opened it to find several old and new pictures inside. One was of Bit and Leena dancing at the competition, another was of Bit and Leena singing in the karaoke contest (Yes, Bit sang. And he did rather well singing "Push it" by Garbage. He came in second, winning twenty thousand dollars in cash.) And another was of him, Vega, and Fiona goofing off there as well.  
  
Bit searched through the pictures until he came to one of interest. It was of two Zoid teams, one dressed in blue and white, the Blitz Team, and one in silver and white, the Cloud Team. One pilot from the Blitz Team was a young girl with long hair and bright blue eyes standing next to a woman who remarkably resembled an older version of Leena. It was a younger Erin, back when she was seventeen. In the adults arms were younger versions of the pilots arms themselves.  
  
Dr. Toros was holding a eight year old Leon, Tia held a six year old Leena, Oscar held a four year old Jaime with his wife Annie standing next to them, Max held both Fiona and Bit, Colleen holding a baby Vega, not even a year, and Brian Cisco holding a seven year old Jack. On Erin's other side stood tow others, a girl with long blue hair and a grey organoid with a black mask around its blue eyes, and a green haired boy with a metallic grey organoid with dragon like wings and purple eyes, both kids around twelve. Bit smiled when he looked at his father's face with his part spiky, part shaggy blonde hair, a little larger then Bit's own, and a short beard and mustache. (Think Howie the Backstreet Boy mustache and you got it.) His father's grey blue eyes smiled happily as if he was still alive. Bit smiled even larger, and put his arm around Leena and walked to the Hover Cargo, but nit with saying thank you to his sister.  
  
"Bye sis, call me soon!"  
  
"I will, bye!" And with a wave, Fiona ran the other direction, and disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
The End 


End file.
